Meeting again hayffie story
by EffieTrinkxt
Summary: Haymitch wants to meet Effie again, to tell her he loves her. He finds where she lives. But what if she had changed? Would she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

What where you thinking, Haymitch? Just search where she lives, and then knock on her door to say 'hey' Its stupid. What will she think? Knock, Haymitch, knock. I get al my courage together and knock on the thick mahogany door.  
And i listen quietly if someone is coming to the door. I hear someone struggling to walk. No, I'm just at the wrong door. Effie is healthy and perfectly fine. I check if my breath smells good, not like I'm dead on the inside or something. I cant understand why I never said 'i really love you Effie Trinket' I had the chance. But i didn't do anything. But I can tel her now. I love Effie Trinket. I know it now, after that long time. The door creeks open. I thought that i would see the bubbly woman that i know. The woman with the high pitch voice. The woman with the colourful wigs and extravagant clothes. But there, in front of me, stands a woman with filthy hair, a shrunken face and a expression i cant even explain. Her eyes lit up when she sees me. I am shocked.

'Hey' i say.

'Hey' she says very hoarily, she must hold firmly on to the door jamb. Her knees ramble. Her skin is un-healthy grey.

'Effie Trinket, right?' I need to ask this, this woman cant be her! Effie was always so strong. So happy. So healthy. I thought I would be the one that would look that way some day.

She nods. 'Haymitch Abernathy, right?' She asks sarcastically.

I nod. She didn't lose her sarcasm. But i think that is the only thing she didn't lose. Her over-sized shirt hides her thin body.

'I emh... I just... Ehh... I just wanted to tell you... That...' The heat rushes to my cheeks, 'i wanted to tell you i loved you for a long time... Or i love you for a long time, cause i still love you' she cracks a little smile.

'I thought you hated me' she says, still very hoarily. I shake my head "no".  
She looks if she is very dizzy or something. Im worried about her. Maybe she is really sick. I think i am right.

'Are you alright, princess?' I ask. At that moment she collapsed. 'Effie!' I crouch next to her. I don't even think its her. Its just a body, its not even her any more.  
The hallway is dirty and there lays a lot of trash. It reminds me of my house. I pick her carefully up en walk down the hallway. I shove some trash of the couch and lay her down. Her eyelids are dark grey, she just looks very very sick. I dial the number of the hospital. I turn my back to her and talk to the woman thats speaking to me. The weak and cold hands of pull on my shirt. 'Don't! Stop!' She yells quietly. 'You are sick princess, you need help' i say. 'No no no! Please just hang up!' She says panicking. I hang up the phone. 'Why?' I ask. 'I... I...' She sobs. I sit carefully down besides her. The tears roll down her cheeks. I wrap my arms around her. She continues to sob in my shoulder. 'I don't have the money Haymitch... I cant afford to go there' she says into my shirt, 'its just too expensive' 'i can pay it for you' i say. She shakes her head. 'No no no no' she says, looking up to me. 'And your medical...' 'I don't have that' she says, 'all the money go's to the bill for water and electricity... And that is not even that much' she starts trembling. 'Just go and sleep now. I will stay here' i say. After a few moments is she asleep. What happened with the Effie i knew? She was so strong.

I lay her head on my lap. She has a bothered look on her face. Im so so so concerned about her. She doesn't deserve this. She needs to be treated for what ever she has. I wipe her tears away. Her body is cold and her breathing slow. I carefully take my thick winter coat of and lay it on her. She made herself as tiny as possible, so the coat almost covers her whole body. I take one of her hands in my hand. She slowly starts to warm up. Its cold in her house. Very cold. She frowns. If i could only know what she thinks...

After hours that she had sleep, she started screaming. A nightmare. 'Ef! Its just a dream! Your safe!' I shake her awake. She looks frightened. 'Your fine, your here' i say. She doesn't move to sit. 'Are you okay?' I ask. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it quickly. 'I love you to...' She says after a long time of silence. I smile. Her eyes go close once again.

After hours after hours that she is asleep, i try to wake her. I shake her shoulders. She breathes, so she is alive. I think. 'Ef! Come on, wake up' she doesn't move. 'Please just wake up!' She doesn't wake up. She doesn't even pinch. 'effie sweetheart, please, just wake up, so I can see you are okay' i know she isn't okay. Not okay at all.

I dial the number of the emergency for the hospital.

'hello, whats the emergency?' a womans voice asks.

'my... my... my girlfriend doesn't wake up and she is sleeping for over 12 hours now. And she is sick, at least that is how she looks and acts.' i say quickly.

'ah... i will send someone immediatly over'

'thank you so much'

she snifs, 'its my job, sir'

She hangs up.

I lay my hand on her chest, only to feel her heart beat. Only to feel that she is indeed alive. I don't know what i need to do if she would die. Not even the strongest liqour could south that pain. She said she loves me too! If she just died and didn't say that, it would be not even this scary. But she did say she truly loves me. I'm the only one she haves. And i will be here for her, when she needs me.

Maybe, if she survives this -if i just think she would survive this, she would, right?- I can ask her to marry me. So we have a wedding with al the crap she wants. At a beautyfull location, a ring with a big precious stone. I would even wear a full suit if she wants me to -what i think. And maybe after a couple of years, children? A little girl with the looks of her mother, with her perfect blue eyes. A perfect girl needs to have a perfect name. Maybe the name of my mother. Or an other name that Effie wants, i'm okay with whatever extravagant name she pics out for our child.

A knock on the door gets me out of my train of thoughts. I lay her on a way she wouldn't fall of back on the couch and walk to the door. One thin man with white hair and a thin girl with red hair greet me. I show them where she lays and what excecly happened.

'did you only meet her today?' the boy laughs, 'intresting date'

Anger boils up in my stomach - it could be gastric acid, i dont know. 'i know an intresting death for you too' i snap.

The girl laughs. 'whats so funny? huh? lighthouse?' her underlip starts trembling. Damn. 'just go on with what ever you where doing' i sigh.

After a couple of nervous minutes they start to lift effie onto a brancard and ride her into the ambulance. 'you can follow us in your car' she points to a bright blue car in the front porch of effie's house.

'thats not my car, i came with plublic transport' i say.

'so find your own way to get to the hospital' the boy snaps and closes the door of the ambulance.

Maybe I need to call the hospital and sue them for impoliteness, or something.

The ambulance rushes away. I look at the dirty blue car. The colour tells me enough that its effie's. I jog/walk into her house. Every room in her house has an other colour. Typical. I search for her keys. The trash is all over the rooms. She was always so very clean. I need to ask what happened. Eventually i find the keys and rush out of her bright house. I open the door of the car and step into it. a cloud of dust rises of the chair. I cough and try to open a window. Everything -again- is a bright colour. That woman needs to slow down with colours. Really.

I rush to the counter. 'effie trinket? where is she?' i ask.

'they are reanimating her' she says, 'they are trying to save her live'


	2. Chapter 2: the whole story

'They are saving her life'

My heart skips a beat. How could she die, when she was just fine some moments ago? Fine... Not really fine, but not if she would die in an instance. 'Your kidding me right?' She laughs, 'no I'm not, sir. I'm so-..' She smiles, 'her heart is beating again, but we are going to do some blood tests. Whats her insurance company?' I took a relieved breath. She is alive, thank god. I think god hates me or something, why would he love me when i am not more than murderer and drunk? I would appreciate when he could stop with murdering people i love. And I'm not saying that snow was god, but if god is starting with that again, I'm sick of it.

'Can i see her?' She nods.

'Sure' she gives me the instruction how i can get to her room. I thank her and walk as fast as possible to her room. The woman screams something but the only think i can think of that i need to see my only love.

There she lays. Curled up, deep under the blanket. Her blond -dirty- hair, falls in curls on her face. Her perfect shaped face, a little frown.

I carefully sit down besides her.

Her eyes open. A scared but shocked look. Im just happy that she waked up again. 'What?' She asks and sits up straight, 'where am i?' I smile to her innocent face, she looks childish. A child that fallen a sleep when it didn't want to, and didn't remembered what happened the last night.

'Its okay, your in the hospital' the moment i had said that word her eyes widened and she starts to un hook the things that are hooked to her arms. 'Wait sweetheart' i take her cold hand in my hands. 'No haymitch! I dont have the money for expensive treatments!' She is panicking. 'Hush hush, just wait. Its going to be okay" she opens her mouth to say something but something gets her attention at the door.

'Hello miss' he looks into the papers, 'trinket' she nods. The doctor looks worried, or sad. I wonder what it is he is thinking about. He walks closer and stands before the bed. 'I have the results of your blood tests and other tests' he sights. The colour drains out of her face. 'You have a really aggressive form of cancer, we need to treat it right away. The survival rate is 10%' Her mouth forms a perfect "o" shape. 'You can think about it, miss.' He gives us a little nod and walks out of the room.

She hides her face in her hands. 'Ef...' I say. She shakes her head. 'I can't...' She mumbles into her hands, 'i can't afford it! I'm fine. Could you just bring me home?' She looks at me, she is at the edge of a emotional break down. 'You aren't going to die. You are going to do that treatment. Even if the survival rate is low, i cant let you go!' I say. 'No' she says. I sight.

She starts screaming, its not a scream of horror. It's a scream of pain. She curls up in a ball, screaming into her knees.

'What is the matter?' I ask, in panick. The doctor runs into the room. 'What is happening?!' I ask to the doctor. 'Its the disease' he says and gives her something though a syringe.

She relaxes slowly. Thank god, she did not deserve this. I wish i just could take the pain away. Before I know it the doctor is gone, before I could even thank him.

She laughs. What sort of pain medication did they give her? She sits straight up and laughs to me. I lay her hand in my hand. 'I love you' i say, she wouldn't remember a thing that happened. She mumbles something -what is think was 'i love you too'- and sits on my lap. She kisses my cheek. I smile. She wraps her arms around my neck and falls a sleep. She is just like a child. A really perfect child in my eyes, a child that i love with whole my heart.

She wakes up and unwraps her arms. She gives me a kiss on my cheek. The medicine didn't work out. Maybe this is my chance to ask what happened. I stroke the back of her neck. I feel the scars. 'Effie?' I ask.

'Yeah?' She asks.

'Why do you have scars on your back?'

'The capital! They did it when you where in 13!' She says smiling.

'Oh really... What else happened?'

She took a deep breath and started to tell a what happened.

'What else, what else... Umh...' She frowns, 'you killed my boyfriend' she smiles. She doesn't even know what she had told me.

'What do you mean?' I ask.

'Wel, how i said it, you. Killed. My. Boyfriend' she giggles.

'When did I do it?'

'In the games, he was the boy tribute of 1'

'Oh...'

'So I've always hated you for that!' Happiness spreads over her face.

'Im sorry, really, I'm truly sorry' she wouldn't get that joke.

'No problemo... But let me think... The games started, you where really buzzy with what ever you where doing. I was in my appartment, then they took me to a really dark and humid cel and tortured me'

I look at her with worry and horror. I didn't look at her for once in the time frame of the rebellion. I only thought about katniss, and how I needed to save peeta. I didnt even thought that she was not safe in the capital. But i couldn't be more wrong. 'Im sorry'

'Doesn't matter, it isn't so bad that you killed my love and then forgotten me' she giggles again. 'And then I was send back to my home where i live in now... After a little while all my money was taken by the capital, and now i live of savings and money that i had earned of selling my precious shoes and clothing. Thats it i think, then we where here a couple of months after the rebellion'

'Oh now i remember! I did help Katniss before she had to execute Snow, but then i just had gone home'

She strokes my cheek. 'You have lovely cheeks, you know that?' I kiss her forehead. 'Well thank you, you are lovely, you know thát?' She giggles and blushes. She turns deep red. I stroke her dirty hair. 'Go and shower' i say. She stands up of my lap and falls immediately back. 'O!' She laughs. 'Wait sweetheart, stand up, i will help you' i help her to stand. 'Where is the bathroom..?' She asks. I sight. I stand up and bring her to the bathroom.

She wrestles with her shirt, to get it of. She cant do anything at her own when she get this medical shit. Its annoying. But i love her, so i need to help with what ever is wrong with her. 'Let me help you...' I help her to get her shirt of, and her pants. I see how thin she is, i could count her ribs. She laughs quietly. I throw them in a corner. She wraps het arms around my neck and i held her waist. Her stomach, back, arms, legs are covered with scars. But she is beautyfull. Perfect. I love her. I love her so much. She loses her balance and falls on top of me. I fall in the bath tub. The shower starts to run. The warm water falls on top of us. She laughs. 'Woah!' She is beautyfull. She is perfect. Even with her grey skin, sunken face. I take some shampoo and wash her hair carefully. She only smiles to me. I wash the shampoo out of her hair. 'So' i say. She rolls over and lays down besides me. Its not really comfortable, we lay in the tub, her and my legs are outside it. She stares at me.

She jawnes. 'I'm... I'm tired...' I nod, 'okay, sweetheart' i push myself out of the tub, and i turn off the shower. 'Come on' i take her hand and pul her onto her feet. She tumbles into my arms. Her wet -clean- hair falls for her face. I carefully dry her of. I turn her face to me and dry it of. Her arms are wrapped on my neck. She is completely dry. 'Come, i'll bring you to bed' she doesn't respond, she is fast asleep. I put one arm under her knees and pick her up. Her arms are still wrapped around me. I want to lay her onto bed but she doesn't want to let go. And i don't want to wake her up. She fasten her grip and buried her face into my shoulder. I lay down onto the hospital bed. I pull a blanket onto her. She slowly relaxes. She turns her face to me, i look to her perfect face. Her blush, pink lips, little nose, golden hair. I thought that i had dried her face of. I did? I take a point and dry her face of. I stroke her hair. Im in love with her, and i will do everything to help her. I look out of the window, its starting to get dark. I look back at her and her face is wet again. So she is crying. I shake her. 'Effie, whats the matter?' She opens her eyes.

'I'm going to die, aren't i?'

Oeeehhh hey guys!

SO HERE IT IS! Yeah effie is a little bit drugged, other wise she couldnt tell what happened without sobs. I had fun writing this. Oh and i know that there not really in character, 1) effie is now drugged so she wouldnt be stressed out or something, like she normally is. 2) haymitch is madly in love, and not drunk. But realyy its just that i cant write really rude like haymitch normally is, i just dont know what he would say. But let we just think that haymitch, for once, is just nice to effie because he doesn't want to lose her either.

And could you please fav, follow, and maybe review? That would be aca-amazing (PITCH PERFECT :)

Thanks for reading and a new chapter wil be on soon! LOTS OF LOVE, your dutch, faye


	3. Chapter 3: seeing stars

"I am going to aren't i?"

I look at her. "No! You are not going to die!" I yell. She looks out of the window, her arms still wrapped around my neck. "Its a 10% chance, right?" I nod. "So i won't survive"

"Wait don't say that! Don't think like that! You need to survive!" She opens her mouth but i continue. "You need to survive for me. It sound selfish but i am selfish. I want you effie. I want you because i want to marry you. I will do anything you want at that wedding." I pause. "And maybe have kids with you." I say a little bit slurred.

"Are you drunk Haymitch?" She asks.

"Emh... No..." I shove the bottle behind my back.

She rolls her eyes. "Go and sleep, and i will forget what you said because i know you are not thinking like yourself"

"But i am!"

"No you are not"

"I am"

"Sleep"

"No"

"Sleep"

"No"

"Sleep"

"Okay" i sigh.

She un-wraps her arms, and lays her head on my chest, pulls the blanket on top of both of us and pushes her cold feet onto my warm feet.

"Hey! Don't do that, thats horrific" She laughs, "the privileges of a woman" i frown. "Do i really need to cope with that?!" She nods. "O you will love this even more" she slides her freezing hand under my shirt and lets it rest on my chest. I shiver. "Dont do that!"

"Sleep" she says.

"How do i need to sleep with 2 cold feet and 1 freezing hand on my skin?"

"They will warm up"

i sight.

"Sleep well"

I slowly wake up, its dark in the room. The only thing i can think of that i was drunk, had fallen in sleep, and didn't have nightmares. I want to pul Effie closer, but she is not besides me. I look around me, she is not here. The white room of the hospital is cold. Her shoes are gone. O god.

Where did she go? I step in my shoes, and walk down the hall way. Where would Effie go? A shoe shop?

I walk into the cafeteria and get some coffee. I walk to the window and take a sip. I look out of the window, its dark out side. I think its 3 o clock in the morning. There is a grass and flower field, in the back some trees. I try to imagine how it would be in the morning. But its freezing now, the little light there is now i could see the frozen drops on the gras. I don't want to know how cold it is out side.

Then i see her. Lying in the grass, twirling a flower in her hand. Why the hell do you want to be outside now. I run outside. Its really freezing, i immediately get the goose bumps. "Ef! ef come inside! Its freezing! You will get a cold!" I say and stop besides her. Her lips are blue, and she is trembeling. "Look" she points into the sky, "the stars, i never had seen them" i smile. "Come in side, its freezing"

Then she says something what i never expected.

"As a star burst throwing off many tiny sparkles

We make our entrance into this universe

Each seeking the doorway

Are we so different?

I don't think so

Coming from the same beginning

Returning to the same end

Together once more

Creating the most illuminating star in the heavens

Far beyond our comprehension."

She smiles, only happiness is in her eyes. Her eyes twinkling as the stars, as a little child.

Innocent looking at the stars, not even thinking of the cancer. I always loved that about her, even that i know, this is not completely Effie. This is Effie in the world of magical medicine. She had gotten her medicine at 7, i was asleep. But she looks happier. Not so worried. But i know, somewhere deep inside, she knows exactly whats happening.

"They are beautyfull" she says, still pointing at the stars. "Did you really never see them?" I ask, still a little over whelmed over what she just said. "No, i was to buzzy with schedules" i smirk. I cant say its not true. The soft light of the full moon shines on her face. Her blue eyes look if they shine light them selfs. I take a sip of my warm coffee. My hand tingles. "Could there be snow, in these weeks?" She asks. She moves her hard over the frozen grass. "I don't know... Maybe if it gets cold enough" she gasps a little. "O really? That would be so amazing!" I smile. "Maybe sweetheart, maybe" she shivers. She is cold, but she doesn't shows it. I look to the sky. "Hey look, princess!" I exclaim, "a falling star, make a wish" she frowns.

"Done" she twirls the white flower in her hand.

"What did you wish?"

"That you will be happy, what ever happens with me"

Tears build up in my eyes. I slowly sit down in the very cold gras. I don't know how she could lay down so long, with a very thin night gown. I take her hand into my hand, her fingers are freezing. She pulls me down, i lie down besides her.

"You are sweet to wish that, sweetheart"

"No problem"

I turn to my side. She giggles, i don't know why. I pull her closer to me and she snugs under onto my chest. "Your warm..." I wrap my arms around her, and she sights. Her hair tickles my neck. We lay there in silence.

"You are nice, Haymitch..." She sighs.

"You to, princess... Come on, we are going in side" i unwrap my arms and she stands up. She takes my hand and starts walking.

We walk down the hall way and she trips and fall. Its looks really stupid, so i laugh for a little bit. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah sure, but just help me to stand" i take her hand and pull her onto her feet. She falls on top of me, i trip and fall on a wall. She laughs. We look at each other.

"I really like you" she says. I sight, she says this is only because she had this medicine. She doesn't think of me of that way. I do. But she doesn't.

She leans closer, and kisses me softly. At first i do nothing, but after a couple of seconds i kiss back. She takes my face between both her hands. She taste like cherry's and something i cant place. Chocolate? She stops and takes a deep breath.

"I love you" she says, and i see her cheeks turn deep red. I lay my hand on her back.

What do I need to say?

I love her. I love her so much.

But i cant say that if she doesn't even remember what happened.

Thats just un answered love.

"Sure, princess" i say after a while.

"Don't call me princess, you know that i hate that name, I'm not a child or something"

OEH hey guys!

Cliff hanger!

Sorry for the very very very very short chapter, but i needed to end it like this. There is a part 3 coming up.

Are you as much exited like me? I have so much ideas...


End file.
